Modern computing devices, such as smartphones and smartwatches, often display alerts and reminders on a display screen of such electronic devices. By way of example, alerts and reminders may be displayed upon occurrence of a trigger condition, such as at a specific time. Such alerts may be generated based on user input or generated based on other data. By way of example, an alert or reminder may be generated to remind a user of a scheduled meeting, to inform a user of a message that has been received, or to inform or remind the user of some other event or information.
When an alert or reminder is generated, a user may wish to take some action on their computing device in response to the alert or reminder. For example, some reminders may be dismissed or may be “snoozed” so that they are triggered again at some point in the future.
It would be helpful to provide more advanced interactions with reminders and alerts that allow users to easily address such reminders and alerts in more profound ways than simply dismissing or snoozing such reminders.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.